Time Shenanigans and Nerds
by Bubble Cream
Summary: Kagome is related to the Pines family through her mother, that probably solved the case on how she was so weird, but a freak accident leaves Kagome and her pack in the portal room, just before it deactivates. It's okay though, because there's at least two other nerds there to help her, she just wished that triangular demon would stop trying to court her.
1. Through Time Itself

Kagome sucked in a breath as she desperately tried to cling onto Shippo and Kirara, watching as the others also tried to cling onto each other and create a huddle as they were pulled through a large vortex. She glanced at her hands, watching as the bandages wrapped around them both, which trailed up to the middle of her arm tried to peel themselves away at the high speed they were travelling at, she really hoped they didn't come undone, as she didn't wish to see the scars that laced them.

The black and purple space they were traveling through seemed to be littered with stars, flying by too fast for any of them to really notice or count them, they were insignificant at the speed they were going for, when suddenly she saw something. A bright light.

"Brace yourselves!" She called out as they approached, taking note that they did as she told them to, she quickly curled her body around the young fox and the Nekomata to decrease the damage done to their small bodies.

Just as soon as she did that, they were all violently tossed out onto a hard floor. She felt herself groan in pain, but didn't hear it over the groaning of the others. Carefully setting the two aside to get their bearings, she sat up, before sending a glare in the direction of Miroku.

"I do hope you have some sort of explanation for..." She made a gesturing motion to the entire room. "This!" She exclaimed rather annoyed before pulling her hands down again and tightening the bandages, making a mental note to buy more as they were turning a nasty shade of brown. She watched as Miroku, Sango and Inuyasha all sat up as to let the spinning in their heads stop. A while ago they had sorted out the way the pack worked and it had turned out that she ended up becoming pack leader, so it was her job to make sure everyone was safe. Kagome watched as Sango re-secured her Hiraikotsu and glared at the monk.

The sound of a throat clearing made them all aware of where they were, Kagome finally taking a check of her surroundings, a large what seemed like a portal was looming over them, before a confused voice of someone she knew quite well spoke out.

"Kagome?" Slowly turning her head, she came face-to-face with two confused children, an equally confused man in a green shirt which had a question mark on it and two similar looking men staring at them, one looked like he had come out of a post-apocalyptic world and the other, her great uncle... Letting out a groan, she allowed herself to lay back on the ground, closing her eyes, she let out a huff.

"Kagome-sama, you know these people?" Miroku asked her, he had edged away a bit as to not get hit by either of the girls, or Inuyasha.

"Yes, I do." It was only after that sentence that Kagome realized they were still speaking Japanese and the fact that none of the others spoke English. From what Kagome could tell, that is what they needed to speak, as she listened to the two kids frantically worry about what the heck had just happened.

She blinked, then she laughed. Sitting back up, she looked around.

"So, America, right? And what's with the creepy portal?" She questioned the con-artist in English now, he still had a shocked look on his face from when Kagome and her group were tossed out and onto their basement floor, just before the large machine had shut off. She noticed her group looking confused and turned to address them in Japanese once again. "Family." She uttered before turning to look at the others once more, feeling their understanding radiating off them.

"H-how?" Was the only thing that came out of his mouth, rolling her eyes, she answered him.

"I don't know, ask the monk." She said, before gesturing towards the male in robes. He squinted at her before turning to the man and to the shock of everyone but the group of Japanese people, spoke fluent Japanese.

"So, care to explain?" He asked, his gazed set on the robed male who seemed to sweat under the pressure.

"A-ah, you see, sir, I am just a humble monk, traveling with his group of friends." Sango snorted from next to him.

"Humble my ass." Inuyasha muttered, causing Kagome to let out a little giggle. Swallowing, Miroku answered his question.

"We were battling a Witch, the only way out was to cast a rather risky spell. I was unsure of where we would land, but I guess it's safe here, I mean, Kagome-sama knows you, and says you're her family! S-so, please stop looking at me like that..." He gulped as he backed away slowly.

"Hey, guys, what are we going to do about the government people?" The young boy asked the people gathered in the dark room, huffing, Kagome got to her feet and made her way over to her great uncle.

"Government? Again? What did you do this time?" She questioned him, standing up to her full and not very effective height, as he was taller than her, squinting, she noted that he had gained another wrinkle since the last time she had saw him. She made a mental note to tease him about it later.

"What do you mean _again_ , miss Kagome, was it?" Turning around, she faced the one person she'd never thought that she would meet, _ever_.

"Don't call me 'miss' I get enough with Miroku over there." She once again jabbed her thumb in the direction of the monk. "Calling me 'Kagome-sama' and I mean again, because he's had a lot of troubles in the past, got himself banned from multiple U.S states, I don't know how, there's also a huge manhunt for him going on back in Japan."

"Wait, was all this under _my_ name, Stanley?" He questioned his twin, Kagome moved herself out of his way as he walked over to his twin. Giving a sigh, she noted the worried looks on not only her pack's faces, but the children and the man who was stood in the corner and out of the way, she decided to intervene.

"You know, as much as I'm up for listening to two old men having a go at each other, I'm certain that the whole government ordeal _should_ be dealt with first." She spoke up, making sure they heard her, and waiting for them to nod in agreement and get on with whatever it was that they needed to do.

Kagome was sure she'd need some painkillers for the headache that she was starting to get from all of this.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome huffed at the large group that was sat in the rather small living room, they had gotten rid of the government agents and had all introduced themselves. Her pack was sat on one side of the room, and her family on the other side.

"So let's get this straight." She muttered. "You." She pointed at Stanford. "Built a possibly world or even universe ending machine in your basement, had an argument, _no_ , a fight with your brother." She sent a look at Stanley. "Then got pushed through and into another dimension?" She waited for his nod. "So you." She pointed at Stanley this time. "Spent 30 years trying to get him back? Even though it could have meant the end of us all?" She questioned him. He gave a halfhearted nod. Sighing, Kagome sat down next to Sango and placed her head on her shoulder, allowing some moral support to come through from her pack sister. Even though they didn't understand what they were saying, they knew it was important, so let them talk.

"Although you left out the part where you and your, uh, _friends_ , came crashing through after." Groaning, Kagome stared at the wall in front of her.

"Before I tell you anything else, I need to know the date." Kagome stared at him, not giving this up.

"I-it's July 30th 2013, why?" Closing her eyes, Kagome sighed in relief.

"10 days, it's only been 10 days." She muttered under her breath in Japanese, her pack understood what she meant and Stanley caught on to what she whispered in the foreign language, but didn't say anything about it, with what she was muttering, it was best to let her tell them in her own time.

Lifting her head from Sango's shoulder, Kagome stared at her pack, what had become her makeshift family as they encountered another part of her blood family.

"We need to go back. Naraku's still out there and we don't know what he's planning." There were murmurs of agreement, the question was. "But how?"


	2. Nerd Squad, DDMD and a Dream

Kagome had always been interested in science, mythical creatures and history, so when she had the chance to go back in time and live out a part of history with creatures from myths and legends, she took it.

When it had clicked in her head that she was time traveling, she had started research into _how_. It was even more impressive that during the year she had been doing so, she had ended up with a prototype to use. That she was only using on small objects so far and waiting for them to reappear when she had chosen for them to. But listening to the tale of just what the portal that Ford had made could do, she wondered if it was a good idea. After all, she really didn't want to cause a rift to appear.

"Heya, nerd number three!" Kagome jumped, how had Mabel snuck up on her? She stared at the twelve-year-old with wide eyes. "You've been laying on the floor staring at the ceiling for an hour and a half now, you okay?" Blinking, she sat up and rubbed an eye.

"Did you just call me 'nerd number three?'" She questioned the younger girl. Mabel laughed and nudged her in the shoulder.

"Haha, yep!" she replied joyfully, like usual. They had been staying for nearly a week, so Kagome had gotten quite used to her behavior. Standing up and making her way past Sango and into the kitchen, Mabel trailing along.

"Why?" Opening the fridge she got out some ingredients, it was getting close to dinner time and she had promised Stan that she would cook for them.

"Because you're a nerd, and Dipper and Grunkle Ford already got nerd number one and nerd number two!" Kagome snickered, she got them all there. Mabel gasped. "I should start calling you the nerd squad!" She grinned and Kagome cringed slightly. "I can knit you all matching sweaters!" Kagome pulled her second cousin towards her and looked into her eyes.

"Please, don't." Mabel gasped again and Kagome took that as a bad sign.

"That just means you want it to happen even more!" Groaning, she watched her walk around the building chanting "Nerd squad, nerd squad, nerd squad!" She huffed when she heard Sango laughing from the other room, before talking to her in Japanese.

"Nerd squad? I always knew it in my heart!" Flushing red, she barked back at the older woman.

"Watch it, I could move you into the room with Miroku at night." Sango gasped and jokingly replied.

"How could you? I thought you were my friend!" Kagome laughed along with her and replied.

"I wouldn't really leave you with the monk. If I did, I'd have to put up with Inuyasha." She murmured, stirring a pot with vegetables in it, she was making a soup and a packet of ramen for Inuyasha's obsession. Kagome had started getting worried that it wasn't healthy enough, and started slipping multi-vitamins into the noodles, and was very glad he didn't notice.

Ford had gotten annoyed with the whole 'everyone's talking Japanese and me and the kids don't know what they're saying.' Thing and had made a small translation device that they had slipped into their ears, Inuyasha's had to be altered and Kirara already knew it from over-hearing Kagome talking to herself a lot and having put up with a lot of English people through her ears, so she understood it.

They had also given Stan a couple of bags of vintage 'mint' value gold coins from the feudal era to cover the costs of their stay. To be honest, they were worth more than the time they would most likely spend here.

Not even fifteen minutes later, a muddied Dipper walked in and took a can of Pitt-Cola out of the fridge, before turning to her and mumbling a question.

"Do you know why Mabel is running around yelling 'nerd squad'?" Kagome choked on her breath.

"She hasn't forgot about that yet?" Stirring the pot, she put it on low and covered it with the pan's lid. It would be ready in half an hour. Sitting down at the table, she listened to the boy.

"Nope, and you know something about it?" He asked her.

"Sure do!" She replied in a happy tone. They sat there for a moment.

"You uh, going to tell me?" Kagome remembered the fact that Mabel was going to knit them a sweater and snickered, maybe this would be worth it,

"Nope!" She laughed when he pouted.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

The next day, Kagome had decided to sleep in, which wasn't a very good choice considering she was sleeping on the living room floor. Dipper came running in with a parcel, screaming something or other and ended up tripping over her.

Great start to the day.

She did however end up playing with said parcel, which just so happened to be one of her favourite games, which she hadn't played for a couple of years, Dungeons, dungeons and more dungeons. The others had gone off to either find something out or help Miroku alter the spell to take them back.

It was going great until they ended up needing to go outside and play, the goat, Gompers did end up trying to eat his hat however and caused him to knock the dice under the house.

Dipper went to get it but ended up falling, which lead her to leaning over the large whole he had gone down, hearing him cough, she heard him talk to someone, and when she heard the voice, she knew where it lead. Ford's lab.

"Hey Dipper, you okay?" She called down to him, from what she had gone through in her mind, that was the equivalent of a two-story fall he had gone through. She heard him squeak in surprise before replying.

"Y-yeah, I'm good!" He called back, filling her with relief.

"Why is there a gaping hole here?" She called down to Ford, Dipper replied instead.

"I don't know." Rolling her eyes she called again.

"Not you, Dipper, I can hear you both, it was a big fall and anything small, like you can go through." She muttered something before adding. "And very dangerous." Waiting, she didn't hear a reply and wasn't prepared for the voice of Ford behind her, where she was halfway under the house.

"Let me take a look at the hole?" So she did the only thing her mind wanted her to do, and jumped in surprise, hitting her head in the process. She huffed, pulling herself out while rubbing her head, watching as he poked his head in and muttered to himself.

Groaning, Kagome went into the house and got herself an ice-pack and some painkillers.

What was interesting however was when they restarted their game with Ford.

They had all gotten really absorbed into the game when Stan came in and yelled at them, which lead to an infinity die, Kagome wondered where Ford had gotten one of them, being rolled.

They all got kidnapped. Kagome, Dipper and Ford.

Just her luck.

Mabel, Stan and ironically Shippo all pitched in to save them from having their brains eaten, in a rather awkward game of DDMD where they were the characters and the three controlling them were people who disliked the game, all to save them.

Shippo complained when they were all free until she had enough and had rocked him to sleep. She had gotten a rather nasty bruise and a cut on her left cheek from the whole ordeal, Dipper had gained a black eye and Ford had a bad cut on his side that he refused to let anyone look at.

When they got back, Kagome placed Shippo in his makeshift bed before collapsing in her own, not yet asleep, she heard Ford enter the living room and clear his throat.

"Yes?" She asked him, turning around.

"Why do you keep your hands bandaged?" He questioned and she sighed, definitely not for the first time in that day.

"That's." She muttered trying to find the words. "A story for another day, I guess." She squeezed her eyes shut trying to will the memories to go away. "Yeah, for another day." She muttered mainly to herself and he dropped it. It had only been two days since Stan had told him of their relationship and he had been trying to get closer to her, which really wasn't that hard.

Weird ran in the family, so it wasn't too unbelievable when he had heard the girl that seemed to be in charge of the group that was forced out of the portal was his granddaughter.

It wasn't the only thing he had heard about either, it was why he pushed to see her hands. She wasn't ready for the scars to be shown.

Even if she had to bind her other fingers to do it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Where was she?

It was dark...

She was running...

...From what?

Yellow. An eye.

"Hiya!" She screamed and suddenly realized, it was a dream.

"W-who the fuck are you?" He laughed.

"Such language, I like it." He came over to her and lifted her chin with his thumb and index finger. "I didn't realize there could be _two_ people with the same part at the same time in the circle, how fun!" The scenery changed to the well in the feudal era, a small clearing with trees in every direction. "You know, I might just keep you." She didn't know what he meant until he shoved a small pin on her undershirt that looked like him.

Was he trying to court her?

Why?

"Haha, see ya later then!" He was crazy were her last thoughts as she drifted awake, unable to truly remember what it was about.

She should be glad the pin was on her undershirt when she found it, she should be glad that she wore a t-shirt and a hoodie above it, she still couldn't remember it though.

How had it got there?

Something told her to take it off and throw it as far as she could, so she tried. Then picked it up again and buried it outside. She didn't want it and she didn't want anyone else getting ahold of it.

She still didn't know why.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

[Second Cousin] - 'People who have the same great-grandparents, but not the same grandparents.'


	3. Headaches and Gnomes

Kagome groaned as she heard yet another commotion going on in this crazy household, Kirara gave an annoyed huff as she stretched on her lap and hopped off, going to do her feline things, Kagome pouted.

"Awh, that was warm." She gave a weak complain, the feline let out a mew of laughter.

Sighing, she got up and walked to the kitchen, intent on getting another mug of green tea.

"And we are done!" Kagome turned to watch what was happening, while getting everything together to make her drink.

"I thought we were out of light bulbs." Stanley muttered as her grandfather got off the stepladder that he had bought into the kitchen.

"Well we were." He paused for a second. "So I invented my own. It will last for a thousand years and the light that it emits?" Another pause, Kagome rolled her eyes. "It makes your skin softer. She snorted for a second as the three other people in the room rubbed their arms in awe.

"God knows you need it." She said looking in the direction of Stan, a grin clear on her face. "Your skin would wrinkle up a lot more without it."

She watched as he groaned at her joke before dumping a box of light bulbs into the bin and walking into the living room.

A few minutes later, a loud. "What." Is heard, Kagome now with a full mug followed Dipper and Mabel into the room.

"What's going on?" Dipper questioned coming to stand next to their great uncle, She walked over and sat on the floor next to the sofa, Shippo, who was also sat on the floor moved to sit in her lap.

Kagome zoned out slightly as they announced the death of the town's mayor followed by an announcement that there would be a town hall meeting to discuss his replacement.

"New mayor, hum? I wonder who it could be." He mumbled to himself.

"I feel like I'm going to have another headache, one that will last a few days." She sighed, absentmindedly petting the boy's hair.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kagome was right, as she was most times when it came to predicting when she'd have a headache and when she wouldn't.

First the fact that Stan wanted to run in an election, which was going horribly from what she'd been told and now this.

She growled as she tripped up in a marsh, a gnome running not even five feet infront of her.

"Oh, when I catch you, I'm going to gut you like a fish!" She called out, pushing herself off the ground she continued to chase after the pest. Miroku for some unexplained reason wanted something called an 'Orion mushroom' when she'd told Ford, he'd told her exactly where she could get some. She just wasn't happy that it meant dealing with these creatures.

The gnome, Jeff she'd been alerted to his name by Dipper, screamed as she threw a decently sized rock at him. She'd been picking the odd coloured mushrooms when he'd dropped out of the tree above her and swiped them from her grasp, which lead to this chase.

Kagome grinned as the marsh land started to become more solid, allowing her to pick up the pace and lift him up by the shirt.

"Gotcha." Mud covered her from head to toe, leaves stuck to it from every direction, he gulped, she looked around for a second and hung him by his shirt on an out hanging branch, taking the mushrooms she left him there.

"You aren't just going to leave me here, are you?" He questioned her nervously.

"Lets see." She faked thinking about the question, kicking away another gnome that tried to attack her from behind, trying to reclaim the mushrooms they'd taken from her. "Yeah, I am."

She walked away, back to the shack.

Once back at the shack she could feel the shocked stares of her family, her friends however were used to this.

"Here." She muttered, dumping the bag of mushrooms on Miroku, who was meditating in the middle of the room.

"I'm going to take a shower." She muttered, walking up the stairs, she paused. "Someone leave some clean clothes outside the door."

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Once she was done with her shower and thoroughly cleaned, she quickly dried and dressed, the clothes were a pair she'd gotten in town a few days ago, since they'd been there for awhile now, she'd decided they definitely needed more than one set of clothes.

She hummed as she started to bandage her hands, her eyes trailing the multiple large scars and the small ones that littered her arms, they had been from a struggle with Naraku back when Sesshoumaru was still training her. It had been an ambush in the dead of night, none of them could have seen it coming. She sighed, wrapping them up, hiding the proof of what still haunted her at night.

She wouldn't let it consume her, she would only learn from it.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Multiple days had passed, the election was over, despite having a majority vote, he'd been disqualified because of his criminal history.

As it turned out, Mabel and Dipper had ended up controlling his actions with an invention of Fords.

Kagome had to say she was kind of impressed, but that it was a silly thing to do, even if the father of an evil marshmallow kid had been running.

She sighed as she turned to face Sango on the floor of the living room, she was fast asleep, Kirara curled up on top of her, Shippo was curled into her side.

Sighing once more, she drifted off to sleep, her dreams were _surprisingly_ pleasant, a small smile formed on her face as she continued to sleep.

Unknowingly a pin shone as it sat clipped to her undershirt.


End file.
